The Wandering Inn
] The Wandering Inn is the name of Erin's Inn. It is located in the Floodplains, next to Liscor. Background The original Wandering Inn (see there for the building of the first volume) was located further from Liscor than the current, newer inn, built in its first iteration by the Antinium as a newer replica of that first building, after Toren's mishap with explosive bark. The Wandering Inn is roughly twenty minutes away from Liscor on a hill. This new inn had an outhouse, and was much closer to Liscor, providing a much more attractive location to customers. In addition, Erin now had the ability to quickly restock her supplies. The new inn also has a basement which is large enough to house all the food supplies as well as a party of adventurers. Lyonette also asked Pawn to install two more outhouses for guests with larger body sizes. Chapter 2.11 Erin later hires Antinium to expand her inn further, adding a second floor and a lookout tower for Bird to stand guard. Notable Properties The new inn constructed by the Antinium was built using copper nails, rather than iron nails, in order to be accommodating to the Faeries.Chapter 2.11 One of the first notable magical items in the inn was the collection of Faerie Flowers, given as a gift by the Faeries as payment for Erin's prepared Wondrous Fare. These Faerie Flowers have the ability to turn into the appearance of gold pieces, and can be made into an ale that causes remembrance of memories. When burned, the flowers produce a smoke that is able to put monsters, such as Ashfire Bees, to sleep. The inn has several notable properties due to Erin's skills as a Innkeeper. The most significant property is Grounds, which allows mana to naturally regenerate within the inn. This is especially helpful for the Magical Door, '''recovered by the Horns of Hammerad from Albez, that acts as a teleportation channel between the inn, Celum, and Pallass. The Magical Door can be tuned by use of '''Mana Stones, and has since been used to teleport into the Dungeon. As of now, 5 mana stones have been installed on the door, each one connected to a different door. There is one in Celum, Liscor, Pallass, Invrisil (though Griffon Hunt still has to reach the city), and lastly there is Numbtongue's personal door he carries around when he leaves the inn to mine.Chapter 6.08 The inn also benefits from Erin's Structure skill. As a result, its walls are especially sturdy, withstanding the majority of a major Face-Eater Moths attack. Its primary weakness is in the glass windows. The of Preservation skill allows Erin to store any kind of raw food within the inn indefinitely without going bad. Since becoming home to the Players of Celum, the inn has also benefited from Erin's Theater skill, where the first floor of the inn can expand to a very large room, holding hundreds of guests. Rules The Inn has the rule of 'No Killing Goblins.'Chapter 1.20 As long as the Goblins inside or around the inn are not attacking anyone, stealing or being extremely rude, Erin won’t let anyone harm them. Currently this Rule is written on a sign right in front of the inn, by the door.Chapter 4.34 Selected Menu Items * Blue juice – 2 cp. per glass. 6 cp. per glass as of volume 6 (Bluefruit (Amentus) Juice)Chapter 1.22Chapter 6.28 * Acid flies – 1 s. per plate * Pasta w/sausage and onions – 3 cp. per plate. * Magical Soup * Pancakes * Hamburgers * Beer * Fried Ashfire BeesChapter 2.36 * Faerie Flower Ale * Honeyed Water * Milk with honey * Cakes * Carrot Cake – 8 s. or 12 s. with Frosting (Decoration Free)Chapter 6.56 Staff Members Current Members Former Members Gallery ] ] Trivia * Erin's "blue juice" is "very expensive" according to Magnolia, one of the richest people in the world. Erin is oblivious to it, though, and sells it for a few coppers. * Before it was rebuild it was located a few miles southeast of Liscor.Chapter 1.06 R (In ch. 1.20 it was said, that the inn is located west and not southeast.) * When Erin first found the Inn, it was four times the size of a normal house.Chapter 1.00 * The hill where the inn stand is twenty feet high from the ground.Chapter 5.14 Reference Category:Locations Category:Inns Category:Floodplains Category:Izril